This invention relates, in general, to assembling semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to mating of at least one sensor die to an integrated circuit by the use of solder bumps.
The most common method of manufacturing sensors today is bulk micro-machining. Bulk micro-machining is an expensive process with the added cost of assembling these sensors into other electronic components. Sensors that are bulk micro-machined are usually packaged in costly ceramic packages that are hermetically sealed. The use of surface micro-machining for manufacturing sensors is far more cost effective.
Generally, these micro-machined solid-state sensors and an associated integrated circuit have been built as two separate entities and are then connected via circuit boards, wires, and the like. This method consumes large amounts of space and is relatively expensive to assembly. Therefore, a method that enables the direct mating of a sensor and integrated circuit which will reduce the amount of space, increase the reliability due to less assembly errors and thereby lower cost becomes highly desirable.